Zombie apocalypse
by namelesskitten362
Summary: Kenny McCormick life changes when his mother and father, leaders of the survivors, die from being eaten by zombies. His older brother, Kevin, Is now in charge of the place. Years later, some people show up. "Whoa. Looks like we were wrong. We thought we were the only one's who were survivors!" Kevin said. Warning: This will soon be yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

-Gunshots-

"ALL THEE ADULTS COME WITH ME. ALL THE CHILDREN GO BACK TO THE HIDE OUT!" A muscular man yelled. Carol McCormick and Stuart McCormick looked at their three children.

"Karen...Kevin..Kenny..We love you. We'll be back." Mrs. McCormick said crying.

"Promise?" Karen said holding her pink stuffed bunny in her arms. Mr. McCormick smiled.

"We promise. Now-" Mr. McCormick was interrupted by someone.

"Captain, you need to hurry up! We're loosing people!" Mr. and Mrs. McCormick looked at the man with a sad face and looked back at their children.

"We'll see you at the hideout!" Mr. McCormick said while running to kill some zombie's along with Mrs. McCormick and a man.

"Come on kids! Hurry!" A man was pushing the Little three McCormick's to the hide out in the middle of the forest. Seven year-old Kenny looked back to see their mother and father being ambushed by lots of zombies. Kenny spotted a zombie behind his mother.

"MOM, BEHIND YOU!" Mrs. McCormick looked at Kenny and then looked behind her. The zombie got on top of her.

"CAROL!" Mr. McCormick was running towards his wife but lots of zombie's piled on top of her. Eating her flesh, opening her skin. Mr. McCormick stopped running and looked in terror. It was too late for his wife. He dropped his gun and fell down to his knees. A zombie came behind him and bit his head. More zombie's came and started to eat him. Lots of blood came onto the zombie's shirt's.

"COME ON KID!" The man picked Kenny up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Mom..dad.." Kenny cried.

* * *

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _

17 year old Kenny tapped on the alarm making it stop beeping. He sighed and sat up.

"Another day." He got up from his bed and stretched. He put on his white undershirt then his grey shirt then his camouflage pants then put on his black belt then put on his sliver shining necklace then his white socks and black boots on. He looked at a mirror, checking himself out, and smiled. He fixed his hair and grabbed his camouflage hat and opened the door to his room and closed it. He walked down the halls, smirking to himself. He was ready to kill some zombie's. He opened the door to the main room.

"Ah, Good morning Kenny." A man said while holding some weapons. Kenny nodded.

"Morning Kenneth." Stan said walking behind Kenny. Kenny turned around to see Stan in his usual cloths. Stan was wearing a white shirt and a camouflage jacket, he was wearing a gold beautiful plane necklace, his pants were camouflage and he was wearing a black belt and was wearing black boots.

"Morning Stan."

"So..." Stan said.

"So..." Kenny said.

"So...Had any bad dreams?" Stan smirked. Kenny was about to say that he didn't have any bad dreams, and that he only had them when he was a little kid, but, he instead said that he did.

"Oh yes, I did." Kenny said looking down. Stan played along, knowing how his best friend is. " Oh really? What was it about?" Stan said with a fake curious voice. Kenny smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry Stan but, You're gonna freak out. It's not for little babies." Stan did a fake sad face then smiled.

"So, wanna go eat some breakfast?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded. Kenny was starving.

"Sure." Stan and Kenny were about to walk to the kitchen but they heard someone say something supposedly important.

"Sir! I've just been told that there are people in front of the fence!" A man said to Kevin McCormick. Kevin McCormick was the leader of the survivors, in the hospital. Their parents were the leaders, but since they died, the oldest of the McCormick's living, is the leader. Kevin rushed to the front of the hospital and gave a signal to the people in front to shoot zombies that come near the hospital. Kevin ran to were the people were.

"People...?" Stan said. He looked at Kenny and smiled. "There's more survivors!" Kenny looked at Stan.

"hush. Let's get closer so that we can hear." Stan nodded. Kenny ran to a side of a closet, Stan followed, and was trying to hear what his older brother was saying.

"Whoa. Looks like we were wrong. We thought we were the only one's who were survivors!" Kevin was looking at the people and their luggage. A guy with blonde hair was talking now.

"Um, Excuse me sir, May we speak to who's ever in charge of here? Fast?" The guy looked behind him to see if any zombies were near them. He looked at the person on the other side of the fence.

"Well, that would be me."

"Well, could we please come inside?" The blonde was scared. Kevin looked at the guards and the fence opened,

"Get in."

"Thank you." The people walked in and looked around. The fence closed.

"Well, what do you want?" The leader asked.

"Well, um, Do you guys take in people?" The leader smiled.

"Yes we do." The blonde smiled and so did the others behind him.

"Well. I'm the leader of this place. My name is Kevin McCormick. What's all yours?" Kevin looked at them.

"My name is Leopold Stotch. It's nice to meet you." Leopold smiled.

"My name is Craig Tucker."

"My name is Clyde Donovan"

"I'm Token black." Kevin smiled.

"What's his name?" Kevin pointed at a silent Kyle.

"O-oh! His name is Kyle Broflovski" Kyle looked at Kevin and waved.

"He's upset." Leopold said. Kenny and Stan looked at each other and looked back at the people.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Well sir...We had to leave our old place because there wasn't enough room and so, we had to leave so that the young people can live there." Kevin nodded. A man ran up to Kevin and was beside him now.

"Sir, you have important things to do now." Kevin nodded.

"Well, I was going to give you guys a tour of the place but...I'll just have My Little brother and his friend to show you guys. Come on out!" Kevin turned around and looked at the closet. Kenny and Stan both froze.

"I know you guys are there, now hurry it up! I have things to do!" Kenny and Stan walked away, backed up, making sure they couldn't see them.

"Stan? Kenn...Ugh Never mind." Kevin sighed.

"Well, I guess this man will give you a tour of this place." Kevin looked at the person next to him. The man nodded.

"Very well then. I'll see you guys later." Kevin turned around and walked away.

"Well, lets give you guys a tour now." The man turned around and started to walk.

"Follow me." They nodded and followed the man and listened to him.

**Authors note: Well, hey guys. Hopefully someone's reading this...I really wanted to do a zombie thing for south park and so yea. Annnnndd I don't know what to say. Well, hopefully people are reading this. ._. Well, okay. Happy Halloween (:**


	2. Chapter 2

*Morning* 8:37 a.m

"Kenny. You will try to be nice to them, won't you?" Kevin asked his younger brother. Kenny looked at him annoyed.

"Okay. Whatever, now tell me what you want me to do already." Kevin smiled. He was pleased.

"Well, They haven't seen their actual bed rooms so...You should show them where their actually going to sleep." Kenny looked at his older brother confused.

"Wait, where did they go to sleep?'' Kevin looked at the floor.

"Wellll...I just let them sleep in my room since I was doing some business at night." Kenny looked at his brothers eyes.

"Where _did_ you go last night?" Kevin sighed.

"I had to go to the other hide out to discus some things." Kenny furrowed his eyebrows then took a deep breath.

"Okay. Sooo...Do you want me to wake them up?" Kevin shook his head.

"No, their still sleeping. Show them to their rooms first then show them Karen." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and Kenny, When they wake up I need to tell them some rules and stuff. So, it might take a while. So-"

"Fine. I'ma just go hang out with Stan." Kevin nodded. Kenny opened the door to Kevin's 'Office' and shut it and walked to the main room. _'He went to a meeting with out me?' _

"Hey Kenny." Kenny looked at Stan. Stan waved and smiled.

"Hey Stan."

"Wanna get some breakfast now?" Kenny remembered that he didn't eat breakfast yesterday. Kenny nodded. Stan smiled.

"Very well then, _Kenneth_." Kenny's eyebrows twitched. Only some people were to call him by his real name. Stan, his little sister, and his older brother. Kenny looked at Stan and Stan's smile turned into an evil grin.

* * *

"So, we were lucky that they didn't find us." Kenny nodded. Kenny and Stan were eating bacon with eggs with pancakes with toast with has browns with a side of apple juice. They finished their food under 7 minutes.

"Well, that is one mighty hella of an apple juice." Kenny lifted up an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay?" Stan smiled.

"Yup." Kenny drank his apple juice and enjoyed it.

"Hey, look who came to breakfast." Kenny looked at Stan and where Stan was looking at. It was the people who came in yesterday. Stan and Kenny sighed. New people. They didn't like it. Stan and Kenny stood up and kinda walked where the new people were at. Kenny and Stan made a face that had a mixture of cool, and seriousness. The new people looked at them.

"Wow.." Leopold said under his breath. Kenny and Stan went to the kitchen and stole a bag of pistachios. Kenny and Stan were like two mini-ish devils.

* * *

*Outside, in front of the hospital*

"You know what," Stan looked at Kenny and Kenny looked at Stan.

"What?"

"There's barley any zombies." Stan looked straight forward along with Kenny.

"You're right.." They both stayed quiet for 5 minutes.

"Well I'm bored.." Stan nodded.

"Same."

"What should we do?"

"I dunno.." Kenny tried to think of some things, but failed to. Kenny just then remember that he would have to show the new comers where his sister is and introduce them to her and where they were going to sleep.

"Hey Stan," Stan looked at Kenny.

"Wanna come with me to show the new comers where their going to sleep and show them my sister later on?" Stan thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"I have nothing better to do."

* * *

*With Kevin and the others*

"And if you break one of those rules, there will be a punishment." Kevin said sitting on his chair while the rest of the people stood up.

"What _kind_ of punishment?" Clyde asked.

"Kitchen duty, clean up duty, or something else." Kevin answered.

"Well, that's about it. Now, my little brother will show you where you guys are going to sleep and introduce you to someone." Craig, Leopold, Clyde, Kyle, and Token thought whom they would meet.

"Well, let's go find him." Kevin got up and walked to the door and opened it and walked out.

"Come on you guys." The five people followed Kevin.

* * *

"Well, I'm getting SUPER bored now." Stan stood up.

"Same, let's go back inside." Kenny stood up and Stan and Kenny walked back inside of the hospital.

"Ah! There he is." Kevin smiled. Kenny and Stan both stopped walking.

"Craig, Leopold, Clyde, Kyle, Token, This is my little brother Kenneth and his best friend Stan Marsh." Kenny looked at his brother irritated. The five new comers looked at Kenny and Stan.

"It's Kenny." Kenny said in a harsh tone.

"Fine. Okay, now, will you _kindly_ show our guest where their going to sleep and intro-" Kenny cut of Kevin

"I know already. " Kevin cleared his throat.

"Very well then, I shall be taking my leave. Stan," Stan looked at Kevin dead serious.

"Make sure Kenneth is being a good host." Stan nodded.

"Yes sir." Kevin nodded and started to walk away. Kenny sighed.

"My name is Kenny, got it?" The five nodded. Kenny started to walk off to his sisters room.

"If you guys would kindly follow us." Stan smiled.

"Okay." Leopold answered.

"If you guys have any questions, just tell me." Stan started to walk behind Kenny, the five followed beside Stan.

"Is he okay?" Token asked. Stan looked at Token and looked at Kenny.

"Yea. He's fine." Kyle looked at the back of Stan's head and looked at the floor. Stan looked at the people beside him and saw that one of them was looking at the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Craig, Leopold, Clyde and Token looked at Stan questioningly. Leopold looked at Kyle and Stan.

"His name is Kyle." Craig told Stan. Stan looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, you alright?" Kyle ignored him.

"Sir, its best if you let him be." Stan frowned. He walked up to Kenny's side.

"Almost there.." Kenny said under his breath.

"Hey Kenny, why don't we just get to know them a bit first?" Kenny shook his head.

"Not happening. " Stan frowned. Stan put on a serious face on and stopped. He knew what he had to do. He looked at the floor. Kenny stopped and looked behind him. The other people stopped as-well.

"Stan?" Kenny walked towards Stan. Stan grinned evilly. He looked up at Kenny and pushed him into a wall and pushed his body onto Kenny's and held his own hands and put on a cute innocent face on.

"C'mon _Kenneth, _Ya' know you want to~" Kenny looked at Stan in horror and shivered.

"OKAY JUST STOP." Stan back up from Kenny and shivered.

"You made me do it." Stan sat down on the floor along with Kenny.

"You guys sit down." Kenny said. The people sat down.

"What are we doing?" Craig asked.

"Were gonna kinda introduce ourselves. First Kenny is gonna tell you guys about himself then someone else would go next and so on." Kenny made a '_are you fucking kidding me?'_ face. Stan nodded.

"I'm just trying to follow orders from Kevin. Okay, Kenny, tell us your name and such." Kenny sighed.

"My name is Kenneth McCormick but I only let some people call me by my first name. So, you guys can call me Kenny." Kenny looked at the next person.

"My name is Craig tucker." Craig looked at the next person.

"My name is Token black."

"My name is Clyde Donovan." Clyde looked at Leopold.

"M-my name is Leopold Scotch." Kenny looked at Leopold. It was a strange name. Leopold looked at the next person and nudged him.

"My name is Kyle.." Kyle was looking at the floor again. Stan frowned.

"Kyle, why are you sad?" Kyle sighed.

"Well..first of-" Kyle looked at Stan and looked at his face. It was beautiful. Kyle blushed and looked back at the floor.

"A-aren't you guys suppose to show us our rooms or something?" Kenny got up and nodded.

"Yes." Stan huffed and got up, and so did the rest. Kenny looked at Leopold and looked straight forward and started to walk to his sisters room. They walked for 4 minutes and they soon started to see two figures holding guns in their hands wearing the same cloths as Stan and Kenny.


End file.
